Songfics Everywhere!
by Hawkstorm98
Summary: just some sonfics about my oc, some other peoples ocs, the characters and more


**__**yes! i, hawkstorm98, have finally writen a story. it may be a songfic but its something right? if i do get reviews i dont care. i just wanna write this here story. peace.**__**

**__**also i dont own pjo. only justin cuz he is me!**__**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Justin's pov<strong>_

Man i just hate my life, from becoming a demigod to finding out that my girl, Isabella is going out with my ememy. Everyone's just laughing at my poor sucky demigod life. Knowing that this was true, i started singing and for a apollo kid that pretty much helps with our feelings. Well at least mine.

_**Everybody's laughing in my mind,**_

_**Rumors spreading 'bout this other guy,**_  
><em><strong>Do you do what you did when you<strong>_  
><em><strong>did with me?<strong>_  
><em><strong>Does he love you the way I can?<strong>_  
><em><strong>Did you forget all the plans <strong>_  
><em><strong>that you made with me? <strong>_  
><em><strong>'cause baby I didn't!<strong>_

_Why the hades is isabella with that freaking jerk!_

_**That should be me,**_  
><em><strong>Holdin' your hand,<strong>_  
><em><strong>That should be me<strong>_  
><em><strong>Makin' you laugh,<strong>_  
><em><strong>That should be me,<strong>_  
><em><strong>This is so sad,<strong>_  
><em><strong>That should be me,<strong>_  
><em><strong>That should be me,<strong>_  
><em><strong>That should be me,<strong>_  
><em><strong>Feelin' your kiss,<strong>_  
><em><strong>That should be me,<strong>_  
><em><strong>Buyin' you gifts,<strong>_  
><em><strong>This is so wrong,<strong>_  
><em><strong>I can't go on,<strong>_  
><em><strong>Till you believe that,<strong>_  
><em><strong>That should be me<strong>_

__yea that should be me.__

_**oh oh oh oh oh **_

_**That should be me,**_  
><em><strong>Yeah,<strong>_  
><em><strong>You said you needed a little time<strong>_  
><em><strong>For my mistakes,<strong>_  
><em><strong>It's funny how you used that time <strong>_  
><em><strong>To have me replaced,<strong>_  
><em><strong>Did you think that I wouldn't see you out at the movies<strong>_  
><em><strong>Whatcha doin' to me,<strong>_  
><em><strong>You're takin' him where we used to go,<strong>_  
><em><strong>Now if you're tryin' to break my <strong>_  
><em><strong>heart,<strong>_  
><em><strong>It's working 'cause you know that,...<strong>_

_yea why are you doing this to me?_

By this time i was dancing to the song and some of my siblings were looking at me weird. Some Knew why and just left me alone. the Stolls brothers were video tapping me. Great this is going on the website. Just great.

_**That should be me,**_  
><em><strong>Holdin' your hand,<strong>_  
><em><strong>That should be me,<strong>_  
><em><strong>Makin' you laugh,<strong>_  
><em><strong>That should be me,<strong>_  
><em><strong>This is so sad,<strong>_  
><em><strong>That should be me,<strong>_  
><em><strong>That should be me,<strong>_  
><em><strong>That should be me,<strong>_  
><em><strong>Feelin' your kiss,<strong>_  
><em><strong>That should be me ,<strong>_

_**Buyin' you gifts,**_  
><em><strong>This is so wrong,<strong>_  
><em><strong>I can't go on, <strong>_  
><em><strong>Till you believe that,<strong>_  
><em><strong>That should be me<strong>_

_Isabella, we both know that that should be me._

_**I need to know should I fight**_  
><em><strong>For our love or disarm<strong>_

_**It's getting harder to shield**_  
><em><strong>This pain in my heart!<strong>_

_hmm. imagine being stabbed in the heart. and then killed._

_nah nothing compares to this pain._

_**That should be me,**_  
><em><strong>Holdin' your hand,<strong>_  
><em><strong>That should be me,<strong>_  
><em><strong>Makin' you laugh,<strong>_  
><em><strong>That should be me,<strong>_  
><em><strong>This is so sad,<strong>_  
><em><strong>That should be me,<strong>_  
><em><strong>That should be me, <strong>_  
><em><strong>That should be me,<strong>_  
><em><strong>Feelin' your kiss,<strong>_  
><em><strong>That should be me,<strong>_  
><em><strong>Buyin' you gifts,<strong>_  
><em><strong>This is so wrong,<strong>_  
><em><strong>I can't go on,<strong>_  
><em><strong>Till you believe that,<strong>_  
><em><strong>That should be me,<strong>_  
><em><em>

_**Holding your hand,**_  
><em><strong>That should be me,<strong>_  
><em><strong>Oh i makin you laugh, oh Baby,<strong>_  
><em><strong>That should be me,<strong>_  
><em><strong>(that should be me givin you flowers)<strong>_  
><em><strong>That should be me,<strong>_  
><em><strong>Talking by hours,<strong>_

_**that should be me, **_

_I'd give you flowers, chocolate, a shoulder to cry on. _

_Pretty much everything you need in a boyfriend._

_**that should be me,**_  
><em><strong>that should be me<strong>_

_**Never should've let you go,!**_  
><em><strong>I never should've let you go,!<strong>_  
><em><strong>That should be me! <strong>_

_**Never should've let you go**_  
><em><strong>That should be me!<strong>_

* * *

><p><em><strong>and done! ok peeps review! dont care wat you review but review please.<strong>_


End file.
